Life of the lord and lady of the Thundercats
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A special Thundercats story.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Hannah was an ordinary girl her parents told her the most amazing stories about the Thundercats and a far away planet called Thundera. Hannah loved hearing those stories then came the accident that killed both her parents. So she was living by herself since she was 19 years old. Today she found something in her parents' stuff it was a Thundercats symbol. What was it doing here.

"How can this be they are only stories." she said. "Could they be true?" she asked.

"They are true." Jaga said.

"You must be Jaga the wisest Thundercat, but I thought they were only stories." Hannah said.

"The tales your parents told you are true they were their they were Thunderians. When you were a cub an evil wizard banished your family to this other dimension of earth." Jaga said.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Because Liosella, he hated your family." Jaga said. "He hated the whole family especially your father." he said. "But I came to bring you to third earth so you can be among the Thundercats." he said.

"But how?' Hannah or should I say Liosella asked.

"I will take care of that you will meet several friends and allies. You will even meet terrible enemies and foes. So be prepared you Thunderian for what lies ahead." Jaga said.

"I will," she said.

"You will return to your Thunderian form now prepare to go to Third earth." Jaga said.

She nodded her head and was sent there. She came too and saw she was a lioness Thunderian with chestnut hair. "Wow," she said. Then she noticed her clothes were messed up. Oh well they were old anyway. They must've gotten more tattered when she was teleported here. So she started to explore. There were many things to see. She heard something it sounded like an animal.

She ran to the sound and saw a unicorn it was stuck in a trap. "Oh you poor thing," she said. Then she worked quickly to free.

"Look someone is freeing the unicorn we caught." Hammerhand said.

"It looks like a Thundercat, a Thundercat." Rambam said.

"Your right let's take her as prisoner Mum-Ra will pay well for this." Hammerhand said.

"There you go," she said.

The little unicorn licked her face and ran off. "Good bye," she said.

Then the berserkers attacked her and tied her up. "HELP!" she cried.

Lion-o was nearby when he heard the cry for help. "Someone is in danger." Lion-o said. He went running and saw the berserkers were trying to make off with a young Thunderian woman. He figure she must have just crash landed on Third earth if she survived the mutant attack. He rushed to save her.

"You leave her be," Lion-o said fighting them off. Crusher grabbed him and Lion-o broke free. "Thunder, thunder, thunder, Thundercats HO!" he said. The cat's signal lit up the sky. The other Thundercats came running and saw Lion-o fighting the berserkers. They joined in the fight.

The berserkers ran off after that. Lion-o knelt down in front of her. "Hold still, I'll get you out of there," Lion-o said. He took the sack off her head. When he saw Liosella he look amazed. Liosella looked at him to and was just as amazed. They were stunned they never seen anyone like that before in their lives. This was love at first sight. "Um sorry for staring let's get those ropes of you," he said. He sound like he had a lump in his throat.

"You okay Lion-o?" Wilykat asked.

"Yeah you look a little funny," Wilykit said.

He untied her wrists and ankles. "There you go," he said. Then both of them started to get up and bumped heads.

"Oh sorry," Liosella said. "I'm Liosella," she said.

"I'm Lion-o," he said. "So how did you get here anyway?" he asked.

"It's a long story," she said. Then explained.

"So you were sent here by Jaga after you and your family were trapped in another dimension?' Bengali asked.

"Yes," Liosella said.

"That is odd." Tygra said.

"Thank you for helping me," Liosella said.

"Come on let's get you to cat's lair." Lion-o said.

Liosella was dressed in new clothes and started to practice with her boomerang she was very good with it. "Liosella seems pretty good of a fighter," Panthro said.

"Yeah," Lion-o said. He was rather spacey.

"What's with him?" Wilykat asked.

Lion-o went to bed that night thinking of Liosella and woke up the next day think of her. He sat down next her at breakfast. "Would you like some berries?" Lion-o asked her.

"Sure," she said.

Lion-o grabbed the berries and then spilled his orange juice all over her lap. "Oops!" he said. He was so embarrassed. Then gave her his napkin. "Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she said.

Later Liosella was out with Lion-o when the mutants attacked and she helped fight them off. He made her a Thundercat after that.

Lion-o still thinking about her. He always ended up embarrassing himself or doing something stupid. _What is with me I can't think straight. All I can think about Liosella._ He thought to himself.

"Is everything alright Lion-o?" Tygra asked.

"I don't know all I can think about Liosella, and when I am near her all I do is stuff that is dumb or embarrassing." Lion-o said.

"Well it looks like you are in love." Tygra said.

"I do think she's wonderful but how to tell her how I feel." Lion-o said.

"Just be honest with her you can do it," Tygra said.

Lion-o went to tell Liosella how much he loved her. He got some flowers and showed them to her. "Liosella I love you," Lion-o said.

Liosella just stared at him. Lion-o felt worried he thought she didn't love him. His heart was starting to break. Then suddenly before he could turn to leave she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too," she said. "I just didn't know how to say it," she said.

Then they hugged and Liosella kissed his cheek. Lion-o sighed happily and had a very happy look on his face.

The others saw how happy Lion-o looked. Tygra figured everything went well with Liosella. The other Thundercats were wondering what was going on. Tygra then explained them later that Lion-o and Liosella were in love.

The others thought soon they would have new lady of the Thundercats. Lion-o later proposed to Liosella and they held a big wedding. When the kiss happened Cheetara had a vision. She saw Lion-o and Liosella standing over crib. She heard them talking in hushed tones. She snapped out of it and smiled there was going to be an heir to the Thundercats.

Lion-o carried Liosella to their room that night and they fell asleep.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosella were very happy together. It was a wonderful time on third earth. It was spring time and it was full of new life. Mother unicorns were with their babies. There were even baby wollos and bolkins that were brand new. Their were baby birds and all kinds of new life. Lion-o and Liosella smiled as they watched the baby animals were with their mothers.

It was so amazing. Liosella began to think how wonderful it would be to have a baby. Lion-o could see all the animals with their families. It was nice to watch but he wondered if it was time for an heir. So that Lion-o and Liosella made love. They were sadly met with disappointment.

Once Summer rolled around they tried again.

A few weeks later Liosella was throwing up. Lion-o heard her went to check on her. "Are you alright?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"Maybe you should see Pumyra." Lion-o said.

Pumyra took a look. "Liosella you're pregnant," she said.

"I'm going to have a baby?" she asked.

"Yes congratulations." Pumyra said.

Liosella went to find Lion-o. She found him in their bed room. He was sitting on his bed cleaning the sword of omens. Liosella sat down next to him. "Hey honey," she said.

"Hello, Liosella," Lion-o said not looking up from the sword.

Liosella started to kiss his face. He started to laugh. "What's got you in such good mood?" he asked.

"Well let's just say I got some good news." she said.

"What did Pumyra tell you?' Lion-o asked.

"You want to know?" she asked.

"Yes I want to know what did Pumyra tell you Liosella?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o, I'm pregnant," she said.

Lion-o gasped and dropped the sword. "What?' He said.

"I'm pregnant we're going to have a baby." Liosella said.

Lion-o was in shock he was going to be a father! Liosella looked worried wasn't he happy. "Is everything alright Lion-o?' she asked. Then he kissed her lips passionately. Then he pulled away from her.

"This is most wonderful thing that has ever happened in my life since marrying you." Lion-o said.

"Oh Lion-o," she said hugging him.

"We have to tell the other Thundercats unless Pumyra already did that," Lion-o said.

"I told her let us tell them." Liosella said.

They called the Thundercats together in the meeting room. "What is going Lion-o?" Bengali asked.

"Liosella and I have some exciting news," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Wilykat asked.

"Are we going to fix up Cat's lair and the tower of omens will be better equipped for anything unexpected?" Wilykit asked.

"Is that it? I thought you two were going to have a baby." Snarfer said.

"Yeah that is what we were hoping for, someone to be the future lord of the Thundercats," Panthro said.

"Yes it would be good to have an heir for our people," Bengali said.

"Well?" Liosella asked.

"Tell them," Lion-o said.

"You guys' wish came true I'm going to have a baby," Liosella said.

"That's wonderful," Snarf said.

"We're so happy for you," Tygra said.

"You two must be very happy," Cheetara said.

"We are," Liosella said.

"The birth will be a most joyful occasion." Lynx-o said.

"Yes a baby future lord of the Thundercats." Wilykat said.

"Or lady of the Thundercats, there is a chance it could be a girl." Wilykit said.

"You're right." Wilykat said.

Lion-o and Liosella were looking forward to the birth. Their friends brought presents for the baby. The warrior maidens brought a cradle. "It's made from the trees in the tree top kingdom." Willa said.

"How thoughtful," Lion-o said.

All the gifts were very thoughtful. Soon they would be parents.

This was most joyous indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lion-o was very happy seeing Liosella pregnant with his child. He placed his hand on her middle. Even though she was barely even showing they were pretty excited. They picked the empty room in cat's lair to be the nursery. They were really looking forward to this.

Liosella at times got nauseous and laid in bed with a waste bin handy. Lion-o would come in and check on her. Liosella was grateful to have such a caring husband.

Lion-o would hold her hair back when she got morning sick. She loved that he was there for her.

Soon Summer left and now it was Autumn. Things were starting to change. The leaves on the tree and much more. Liosella was going through changes too. She her belly was starting to grow. Lion-o was in the bathroom in the shower when he heard Liosella shriek. He rushed out into his room he saw her in her robe. "Hey get out I'm trying to get dressed!" she said.

"Hey I only came because you screamed, now cover up before you catch a cold." Lion-o said.

"You're one to talk your hair is wet you might get sick too!" she snapped.

"Why did you scream?" Lion-o said.

"It's silly, just dry your hair." she said.

Lion-o started to dry his hair. "Could you get dressed now?" Lion-o said.

"I'd like to but I don't know if I can," she said.

"What do you mean?" Lion-o asked.

"This is what I mean," she said. She showed him her clothes. It had a small tear at the seam.

"Whoa, good grief you sure are getting big fast." he said.

"I can't believe you just said that! You trying going through nausea, headache, backaches, heartburn, leg cramps, swollen ankles, cravings, gas, and having big belly! I can't control it!" she said.

"Just put this on," Lion-o said giving her some clothes.

"Okay," she said. The got dressed. "How do I look?" she asked in her new maternity clothes.

'You look beautiful," Lion-o said.

"I don't blame you for that big comment, this little one is growing fast," Liosella said.

"Yes and sorry about that," he said.

"It's okay," she said.

They came out to breakfast. Then sat down and started to eat. "Lion-o, Pumyra is coming over to give me an exam." she said.

"Okay then, I hope you and the baby are doing fine," he said.

Pumyra took a look and everything checked out fine.

Liosella had was experiencing all the things to come with pregnancy. She woke up that night. She had a craving and it was a strong one. "Lion-o wake up," she said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"Can you get me some ice cream and broccoli?" she asked.

"Okay," he said. He fixed up her snack.

"Lion-o what are you doing up?' Tygra asked.

"Liosella woke me, she wants ice cream and broccoli." Lion-o said.

"I see," Tygra said.

"Now I better take her snack to her." Lion-o said.

"Okay then," Tygra said.

Lion-o brought Liosella her little snack. Liosella finished it up and went to sleep.

Soon winter had come and it was freezing. Liosella wore warm clothes. She was sitting in a chair nice and comfy. She was reading a book. Then she felt a little kick. "Well, well looks like someone is energetic." she said.

"Hey Liosella are you doing okay?' Lion-o asked.

"Yes the baby is just kicking a lot," Liosella said.

Lion-o smiled at her.

Soon it was Spring and everything was in full bloom. Including Liosella she was going to have the baby at anytime now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Liosella woke up and noticed Lion-o was gone. "Where is he?" She asked. She got out of bed and went into the command center.

"Liosella you're up," Panthro said.

"Where is Lion-o?" Liosella asked.

"He's out scouting," Tygra said.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Liosella said.

"He told us you seemed very tired so he wanted us let you to sleep in today." Panthro said.

"I shouldn't have gotten worked up. I just hope he's okay out there." she said.

A couple of hours later Lion-o came home. Liosella hugged him and kissed him. "I hope you slept well," Lion-o said.

"I did," she said.

Then a couple days later Lion-o was out again and Liosella was staying at cat's lair. She went to the bathroom. The other Thundercats heard her scream. Panthro knocked down the door. Tygra and Pumyra rushed over. "My water broke the baby's coming," Liosella said.

"Come one let's get you to the birthing room," Pumyra said.

"I will contact Lion-o," Panthro said.

Liosella was brought to the birthing room. Pumyra and Cheetara went in and shut the door.

Panthro called Lion-o. "Cat's lair calling Lion-o," Panthro said.

"Yes Panthro what is it?" Lion-o asked.

"You better get here fast the baby's coming," Panthro said.

"I'm on my way," Lion-o said and rushed off. He almost got to close to the man eating flowers. He used the sword to cut himself free. Then rushed off. He ran into Willa.

"Lion-o would you please watch where you are going?" she asked.

"Sorry Willa I have to hurry," Lion-o said.

"What's the rush?" Nayda asked.

"I got a call from Panthro, he told me the baby's coming." Lion-o said.

"Oh my then you got to hurry." Nayda said. "I know a short cut, follow me," she said.

Lion-o followed Nayda and went through the short cut and head for cat's lair.

Liosella was in the birthing room. "Okay Liosella, 1, 2, 3, PUSH!" Pumyra said.

Lion-o made to cat's lair and ran inside and headed for the birthing room. "Whoa hold it Lion-o you can't go in yet, you have to wait," Tygra said.

"But I have to be there for her." Lion-o said.

"Just wait," Tygra said.

Just then crying was heard. Lion-o looked at the door. Then a bit later Pumyra came out. "How is Liosella?" Lion-o asked.

"She's fine she did beautifully," Pumyra said. "You're cub is just fine," she said.

"Do I have a son or daughter?' Lion-o asked.

"You have a beautiful daughter," Pumyra said.

"May I see my little girl?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Pumyra said.

Lion-o went into the room and saw Liosella cradling their daughter. "Lion-o look at her isn't she beautiful?" Liosella asked. Their daughter had the same coat and hair as Lion-o.

"She looks just like you Liosella," Lion-o said.

"What should we name her?" Liosella asked.

"How about Liosia? It means guiding star in Thunderian." Lion-o said.

"That's perfect." Liosella said.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Lion-o and Liosella were enjoying the presence of their new daughter. Pumyra was pleased that Liosia was such a healthy baby. She went out of the room after checking on Liosella and Liosia again. She saw the other Thundercats out there.

"We heard it's a girl," Panthro said.

"We want to see her," Bengali said.

"Okay but be calm and quiet," Pumyra said. Then she open the door a bit. "You guys feel up for visitors? The other Thundercats want to meet her." she said.

"Let them in," Liosella said.

They all came in and when they saw Liosella they went. "Awe,"

"She's cute," Snarfer said.

"Yes and lovely as her mother." Panthro said.

"Look she kind of looks like Lion-o." Wilykat said.

"She sure does," Wilykit said.

"I guess red hair will still continue to the next generation." Bengali said.

"Isn't she a sweet little thing," Snarf said.

Liosia was gurgling and making baby sounds.

"She sounds very lively, happy and healthy." Lynx-o said.

"She sure is," Pumyra said.

Liosia started to cry. "Awe," everyone said.

"Okay it's time for the breast feeding lesson," Pumyra said.

Everyone but Lion-o left. Liosella was amazed by how it felt. "She's like a piranha." Liosella said.

"Don't worry it will soon feel better and you'll get use to it," Pumyra said.

Panthro came in after knocking. "I made that milk pump you asked for now you can fill the bottles with it and Liosia can be fed when Liosella isn't available." he said.

"Great thank you," Liosella said.

Meanwhile in the black pyramid Mum-Ra looked into the cauldron and saw Lion-o and Liosella with Liosia. "So the lord Lion-o has a new daughter. Ancient spirits of evil tell me what I must do about this child!" Mum-Ra said.

"Take the child Mum-Ra raise it to be evil and the Thundercats will no longer have an heir to succeed Lion-o. Make sure you are quick about it." the spirits said.

"Understood," Mum-Ra said.

Lion-o and Liosella love Liosia very much. One she finished nursing she burped and fell asleep. "Sweet dreams Liosia." Lion-o said.


End file.
